


i know i've been a pretender

by acidquill



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, past Tony/Jeanne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know i've been a pretender

**Author's Note:**

> unrepentant schmoop. title borrowed from Papa Roach. originally written June 2010.

He hasn’t heard ‘I love you’ since Jeanne.   
  
Tony knows he shouldn’t care. Not when it’s Gibbs’ tongue in his mouth, Gibbs’ dick in his ass. Tony has the one person he’s loved – and never believed he could have – for more years than he wants to admit, all to himself.   
  
It’s not like he’s ever been a hard man to please. He’ll gladly admit he’s a hedonist; he likes the feel of sheets against his back and a body pressing him down. And he enjoys every minute he spends in Jethro’s bed. Not just on the receiving end, Tony’s damn good at giving as good as he gets.   
  
And no, neither one of them is suddenly a totally different man in bed than who he is in the office. Gibbs is still demanding and intense and likes being in charge. Tony is, and always will be, the one who cracks inappropriate jokes and loveslovesloves anything and everything to do with sex. Jethro's even head-slapped him at least a couple of times in the middle of things. It’s not a big deal.   
  
That’s what is so good about the two of them. They _work_ , in ways that no one else would believe.   
  
Everything considered, Tony is one lucky sonuvabitch; he should be happy. But he’s not. He has Jethro in his bed, a job that he finally, _finally_ fits in, and it’s not enough.   
  
He still wants _more_. And that scares the hell out of him.


End file.
